[unreadable] [unreadable] The University of Florida's Medical Science Training Program (MSRP) solidified 26 years ago with the funding of the Short-Term Institutional Research Training Grant (T35-HL07489). The original objectives of this MSRP were to provide medical students a high quality individualized research experience with a qualified faculty mentor that would stimulate their future interest in research and lead them to consider a career in academic medicine. The overall objectives are the same for this current application. [unreadable] [unreadable] The current proposal represents the revised competitive renewal application of T35-HL07489. We are requesting funds to support research experiences of 2.5 months for 20 highly qualified medical students per year for five years. This level of support is consistent with us targeting the MSRP at medical students. Each student who is selected for this support by the MSRP committee will participate in an outstanding program of study that includes performance of a research project within a faculty member's laboratory, with close supervision by that faculty member and other participating faculty. The goal will be to guide the students in the construction of research protocols, in state-of-the-art biomedical techniques, and in the organization, critical evaluation, and presentation of their data. Faculty mentors will generally be drawn from the list of participating faculty, who have much experience in training students in research, and who can provide the appropriate resources to support the research. In addition, other qualified College of Medicine faculty will be considered as mentors for students. Lastly, basic, clinical, epidemiological, ethical, and educational research projects are all considered appropriate as long as they are hypothesis-driven and serious research endeavors. Students are also required to attend and participate in a course on the Responsible Conduct of Research. It is anticipated that funding of this T35 proposal will continue to enhance the already strong MSRP at the University of Florida Health Science Center, will stimulate further interest in research amongst the trainees, and will encourage students to include research within their future career path. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]